HERE THEN BACK AGAIN
by Inari Ise
Summary: Story about Captain Toshiro and Hinamori meeting in Soul Society again after a long time. Realizing how long she missed Hitsugaya, Hinamori finds a way to talk to him alone.
1. Chapter 1

HERE…THEN BACK AGAIN

Hisugaya Toushiro, 10th Squad Captain, has just come back to Soul Society with his Lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku who was carrying three large bags.

"Here we are again! We're back, Taichou!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"We came back for certain reasons. We'll be back in the real world as soon as we accomplish what must be. We can't let Kurosaki and the others face difficulties without us, especially that Aizen's plans are unpredictable. Let's go." Hitsugaya said.

"Hai! Taichou!"

Hitsugaya went to the main quarters to talk to the Captain-Commander while Matsumoto went somewhere else (Maybe she'll give away FEW of those she bought from shopping back in the real world).

In Hitsugaya's way to the quarters, he recalled his past conversation with Hinamori.

"That Momo. She was still worried about Aizen. That face of hers." He thought then said, "What am I thinking?!"

"Hitsugaya-kun!" said a voice. It was Hinamori.

"Na…nani! Hinamori, why are you here?" He asked.

"I have been staying here under the Captain-Commander's provision. You see, I have been well." She said then smiled.

"Yeah. You have been well a bit. You're eyes are still sullen. Go back and rest. I should talk to the General." He replied and turned his back.

Hinamori grabbed his right hand and said, "Can we talk even for a while? We haven't got in touch with each other since that conversation of ours." Then she looked down.

"Ah, don't think about that! You'll just get upset." He exclaimed.

"I…I'm sorry." She sighed. "Maybe you may talk to the General later. Let's go!" She grabbed Hitsugaya's hand again and off they went.

"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya said. He realized that Momo is really eager to have a chat with him, so he just let her take him wherever she wanted to go.

To Hitsugaya's surprise, they ended up in the old house where Momo used to stay, where a clear view of the sky is at sight.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about?" Hitsugaya asked.

He and Hinamori sat on the platform in front of the house.

"Hitsugaya-kun…"

"It's Hitsugaya Taichou!" He said, quite pissed off.

"Umm…You know this place brings back memories." she said.

"Yeah." he agreed.

"Back when you were not yet a shinigami, when you're still very little."

"Shut up!" he said.

Hinamori quite laughed, and that made Hitsugaya smile (even a bit).

"It has been a very long time since I saw you laughing like that." he said, looking at the sky.

"Umm…may I ask you something?" Momo asked with hesitation.

"If your question is about Aizen… " he replied.

"No, it has nothing to do with that subject." she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Then what is it?" Toushiro said.

"What…what if I ask you not to go back to the real world again?" she said.

"Nani?" he said, slightly shocked. Momo just looked down, waiting for him to answer.

Hitsugaya does not know what to answer on such strange question. He thought: What on earth is that question for? And then he said, "Why wouldn't you want me to go back? You know, whatever happens, I will still go back here in Soul Society…this is my home."

To his surprise (again), Momo grabbed and held his hands tight, saying, "I'm really worried about you! Captain Aizen is dangerous! He MIGHT do something to you if you won't be able to defeat him! Don't go back! STAY HERE!"

She calmed, then said, "Stay with me."

Hitsugaya put Hinamori's hands down, and then he said, "I understand how you feel. You have been so afraid of the future since something happened to you. Everything's going to be alright!"

"What if it won't?" she asked.

"If that will be the case, I will still return…here…with you." he said, his face turning to the sea again.

Hinamori did not say anything anymore. Hitsugaya felt that she was already contented with the answers she got. They both sat there until the sun set. Then…

"NA…NANII?" Hitsugaya stood up.

"Is there a problem?" Momo asked.

"BIG! I forgot to go to the Captain-Commander. I must hurry now, Hinamori!"

"Okay, I'll just stay here. You go now."

"Will you be fine alone here?"

"Of course especially that I know that you're going to return no matter what!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"Alright. Goodbye…for now!" And off he went, rushing.

Hinamori recalled all those memories that she and Hitsugaya had as she watched the sun completely set. She thought: "Be safe."


	2. Chapter 2

CONSEQUENCES

Captain Hitsugaya Toushiro, already late for his appointment, made haste on his way because his conversation with Momo took long that he did not notice the time. He entered the room, with an open balcony, where the Commander-General was waiting.

"You're late Captain Hitsugaya." said 7th Division (squad) Captain Sajin Komamura.

"I'm sorry, I was umm…distracted on my way here." he said.

"It's alright. I just finished talking with Captain Sajin when you arrived." the Commander-General said.

"And that means I will now leave the two of you. Commander, thank you. Hitsugaya, see you!" Captain Sajin said, he bowed to the Commander then left.

Upon the door was closed, the Captain-Commander started to ask on how was the fight between them and the Arrancars going on. Hitsugaya then reported the details he had observed and known about the important matter.

"Their plans are really unpredictable. Even though, they are somehow not united."

Hitsugaya said.

"How can you say so?" the Commander asked.

"A group of Arrancars went to the real world together with an Espada. They came there without Aizen's permission. I encountered one of them and got the information from him that they were one of those who dislike Aizen, a Shinigami, as their leader." Hitsugaya continued.

"That was not too surprising for them to despise him. So, is that all?" the Commander said. Hitsugaya nodded. "Let's change the topic then." said the Commander with a sigh.

Hitsugaya then wondered what would he want to talk about and asked, "What it is Commander? Is something bothering you?"

The Commander turned his back against Hitsugaya and said, "About Hinamori."

"What about her?" he asked with great curiosity.

The Commander replied, "I noticed her odd behaviors these past few days. I think she hasn't yet recovered from that awful incident." And then, "I think it will be good for her to be transferred to another place, far from the 13 Squads…far from here. So, I request you not to go look for her again."

Hitsugaya, shocked, didn't know what to say nor to believe what the Commander said.

"I know this will be hard for you but it's for the best. It's for her own sake, Captain." Commander said, facing Hitsugaya.

"Why do that, Commander? She has been staying here under your tight provision. Isn't that enough?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yes, I think it is not."

"WHY? She has been suffering because of Aizen, and then you want to send her to a far place AWAY FROM HER HOME?" Hitsugaya blurted out, holding his fists very tight. Indeed, he didn't like the Commander's idea.

"I know you'll say that. Don't be so worried about her. Somehow, she will be alright."

The Commander said. He continued, "You see, each day that passes, it gets harder for her to recover. It will be better for her to be away from here so that she won't be able to recall those terrible incidents that happened to her."

Hitsugaya could not hold his emotions any longer. He didn't want to offend or say anything unnecessary to the Commander but he could not keep his feelings to himself anymore. So he said: "Even if she'll be away from here, those memories will still haunt her…EVERY MINUTE AND EVERYDAY IF SHE'LL BE LEFT ALONE! She needs good company…and that's what HOME brings her…COMPANY."

Silence remained in the room. Hitsugaya felt the breeze that passed his face.

Hearing these words, the Commander said nothing. He walked forward and panted Hitsugaya, quite shaking, on his left shoulder. "Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya. You're now dismissed." Hitsugaya bowed to him and then left the room.

For Hitsugaya, the Commander-General's silence meant that his decision could not be change anymore. He didn't mean to blurt out his thoughts like that to the Commander, but some things should not be left unsaid. Upon closing the door, he ran immediately to go look for Hinamori. His heart was pounding hard, for he thought how she would suffer more if she'll be sent away without any PROPER reason. Moreover, he didn't want to be away from her.

It was already dark and he didn't know where to look for Momo and if she was still at the old house. He went and didn't find her there. He became more worried than usual because he was scheduled to go back to the real world tomorrow.

"Maybe I should postpone that task tomorrow. For now, Momo comes first. What if she is with the Captain-Commander right this very moment? Maybe not, she's allowed to go out under his permissions. I MUST find her!" he thought.

Thunder struck, and soon it rained. He kept searching for her. He didn't mind that he was very wet. At last, he reached the entrance to the 5th Squad's quarters, the last place he thought Hinamori might went.

There he saw a shadow of a small girl with an umbrella. "Hinamori!" Hitsugaya said.

Momo heard him and easily recognized him although it was foggy. She ran to him, noticing that he was drenched with water.

"What happened? Oh, let's get to the shelter first." she worriedly said, removing her coat and putting them on Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya followed her to one of the rooms in the quarters. He was about to enter when he noticed the appearance of it. Having no other paraphernalia but only a mattress and a table, he thought that the room was obviously…

"Unoccupied." Hinamori said upon noticing how Hitsugaya was looking at it. "This used to be my room…back when Captain Aizen was still here."

Hitsugaya stared at her as she lowered her head.

"OH! Sorry to act like that, Hitsugaya-kun!" she said then smiled.

"No problem. Do you have any things left here; I'm really soaked up. I want to change." he asked with a strange face.

"Here, this was the only thing left in the closet. You can't wear that, just try to get a bit dry with that." handing Hitsugaya a big thick towel.

"Thanks…Hinamori." he replied.

"You're welcome, Hitsugaya-kun! Hitsugaya-kun!" she said while staring at him.

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Nani? What are you looking at?" he said with his eyes having that scary look again.

Laughing, Momo said, "I just thought you might get mad if I call you Hitsugaya-kun again and again!"

"Why would I?" Hitsugaya asked, already toweling his head.

"Because you always say…" Momo stood up and continued, "…Not Hitsugaya-kun! It's Captain Hitsugaya Toushiro!" imitating how Hitsugaya said it. She sat down and smiled again at him. And then she asked…

"Anyway, what happened? Why did you have to look for me?"

Hitsugaya put the towel down. He didn't know what to say. He stared at her face thinking how he would say what he knew. He couldn't say it.

"Nothing. I just want to say that I will be postponing my return to the real world tomorrow." he said, not looking at her. He just couldn't stand lying to her.

"REALLY? Good! I'm glad to here that!" She was so happy that she hugged Hitsugaya tightly. She let go of him when she noticed that his eyes, saying to stop hugging him are looking seriously at her.

Hitsugaya watched her while she jumped with joy and thought: "Sorry, Hinamori. I can't say the truth to you."

Suddenly, Hinamori went out of balance. She tumbled on the floor. Hitsugaya moved forward and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay…I just got a bit dizzy." Hinamori said, touching her head.

"I think you should rest now." Hitsugaya looked outside the window. The rain was over. He stood but Hinamori grabbed him down to sit again. Hitsugaya said, "Go back to the 1st Squad's quarters now. The Commander might be looking for you. Remember, you're under his provision."

"Oh come 'on, let's go. The rain already stopped." Upon opening the door, he noticed Hinamori was still sitting and saying nothing. He said, "Hinamori…"

Her fists closed, tears began to flow on her cheeks. As Hitsugaya moved forward, she said, "THEY WILL SEND ME AWAY FROM HERE, HITSUGAYA-KUN!"

Hitsugaya was shocked to what she said, stuck in the place he was standing. Hinamori was shaking terribly, crying.

"Have they told you that?" she asked in a terrible tone, with her face still down, heavy tears dropping from her eyes.

Hitsugaya leaned forward, bent down to Hinamori, he touched her face, wiped off her tears and hugged her. He said nothing, he didn't answer Hinamori but she felt comfort from him. She wanted to stay in his arms forever…to take the pain away.

He laid her down in the mattress as she fell asleep from crying. He stood upon the open door. He thought how severe the situation was. "What have you done, Aizen?": he thought. Hoping that everything bad that was going on was a complete dream…a dream that would not cause wounds that were hard to heal.


End file.
